


Rose Lalonde and the Invisible Intruder

by betademon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, but im only tagging the main ones in the story, i have no schedule sorry, ill be tagging stuff and characters as they come in, like almost every character is going to be mentioned, rose is haunted by her roommate etc etc, there is gonna be rosemary+roxycallie but not yet jsut believe in me, this is an au where everyone goes to boarding school in the middle of no where, this will update whenever i get the chapters done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betademon/pseuds/betademon
Summary: When Rose Lalonde's roommate mysteriously dies and comes back to haunt her she has no choice but to investigate what had happened one fateful night. She is also faced with the murder being quite possibly bigger than what she originally perceives.





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is ROSE LALONDE and you were just enjoying your evening nap until you heard a discourteous knocking at your door. Hoping that whomever is outside will get bored, you ignore it and turn your back to the door of your dorm room. The knocking furiously continues despite your superlative efforts to ignore it. You hear someone speaking, quietly though, given that it is well past nightfall and your school, Derse Academy is closed and no one should be loitering through the halls, though our Resident Assistant is extremely lenient so occasionally people will wander our area at night.

“Rose. Hey, Rose come on. Answer the door!! I know you’re in there get your ass out here!”

Ah, you recognized the delightfully cross tone that only your sister, Roxy, could pull off. She continues knocking and at this point you can feel the pounding in your brain. Alright, it was time to get up, otherwise you’ll be gifted with most most atrocious headache and a good night's sleep will be the last thing you will get tonight. You roll off your bed and let your sister in.

“Listen, I know that we have a deal since as the RA I gotta keep track of everyone in the floor and as long as you text your roommate that's she's still alive I won't say anything but I haven't heard anything from either of you yet. Have you hear from Aradia since class has ended? Or is she chilling out in the theatre rafters again? Listen can you just text her,” immediately after closing the door Roxy bombarded you with questions and began placing through your tiny room. She may have had too much coffee.

You put your hands on her shoulders to keep her in place, “I will take care of it don't worry. I'll text her and maybe ask Dave or something if she's seen her since he likes to hang out with the janitor. Probably trying to develop photos in one of his old jackets in peace or something.”

“Thank you Rose. Just let me know as soon as you can,” Roxy sighs and leaves just as soon as she came.

After you watched Roxy nearly run out of your room you fumbling around looking for you phone to text Aradia.

 

TT: Hey, the RA was just here. If you could circumnavigate back here can you at least go and tell her you're still cognizant? If not I guess texting back is sufficient.

 

Alright, that should be good enough, but just in case you suppose you should also text Dave to see if he’s seen anything.

 

TT: Hey nerd.

TG: aw man what the fuck do you want I'm trying develop some art not like you would know anything about that though

TT: You done?

TG: yeah yeah what

TT: Have you by chance seen Aradia haunting the halls near you. I pestered her but to no avail.

TG: oh yeah i think i saw her uh maybe like a half an hour ago it looked like she was leaving the school probably going to like sleep in a graveyard or something

TG: girl knows how to party

TG: are you gonna join her or something

TG: because you know you're both fucking weird and a grave party sounds like your kind of business for a friday night

TT: As much as I'd love to I have more paramount matters on hand. I need to find her because she wasn't here for when Roxy came to check on us for the night.

TT: Anyways I'm going to try and locate her. You in?

TG: i guess ill come to make sure you don't start making out with some smoking hot lady zombie or something

TT: Perfect I'm on my way downstairs now. Try not to make too much of a ruckus and get our asses caught.

 

You finish that last message while sneaking down the stairs to the main floor of the establishment. Dave was waiting by the doors. In plain sight too, does he have no fear. You mean if a faculty member finds you you’ll probably be only in for a scolding, but ever since you got here there have been rumors and eerie noises past dark. This has obviously peaked your attention, but attempts to investigate have all turned up negative. Your twin brother, however, has made it a clear point he never wants in on those investigations, even when you make no motion to invite him. Apparently wandering out in the woods is a safer deal to him, but you're not inclined to ask questions at the moment.

“Ok step one completed, but now we’re all out of leads. Got any ideas Nancy Drew,” Dave glanced around outside like he’s gonna see a sudden burst of light that’ll lead us straight to where we need to go.

“Hm,” you think for a moment, “ I only know of a few places she would hang out. Unfortunately most of them are in the Academy. So, none f those are going to work. Oh hold up. I have overheard she had a friend in Prospit Academy. She could have quite possibly gone there. It's only a bit of a walk.”

It was also the only lead you had. While Aradia was your roommate, your knowledge on her social life and interests is scarce. This lead is all you got. If you can even call it that.

You were a couple weeks deep into class and summer was coming to a close so it was pretty cool outside at night now. The fireflies were still here and we're scattered in the air around the academy. Between the the Academies is a quick trek through the woods. There was also Lake Skaia located closer to Prospit, and even had a rumor or showing visions to those willing to stay up late to receive them. Prospit is a much older building compared to Derse. It was the first school established here and was the only one until Derse was built and took on the title of being the private rich kid school. Which was not really the case at all, there schools were essentially the same only each focused on different subjects more. Unfortunately, because of Derse invading Prospit’s territory a friendship between the schools is non-existent. They had to share a couple of spaces for extracurricular activities and even some students take classes in the opposites building, but their relationship could only be described as an  intense rivalry. Having friends was generally seen as frowned upon by the teachers and adults but the kids never really seemed to care. Two of your, and your twin brother's, childhood friends, Jade and John, go to Prospit and you all frequently hang out during the weekends. You only vaguely knew of the other kids who attended there. You'll have to ask if either of your friends know who Aradia hangs out with. Despite not really caring who your roommate hangs out with, you won't pass on a chance to snoop.

Dave quietly follows you on  this old gravel road connect the two academies. Off to the side a bit to prepare yourself to hide in the brush if anyone decides to drive down the road. Just to be prepared.

What you weren't prepared for was the screams that reverberated through the forest.

The both of you freeze. Oh no. Is...What is going on? You looked at Dave who turned to you as well. The scream came from the left. You think.

“Dave…,” you start.

“Listen. Are we sure we wanna investigate that?”

“You're not curious? What if someone's in trouble?”

“I know you're following your curiosity more than your helpfulness out of the kindness of your cold dead heart.”

“Perfect follow me,” you grab his sleeve and tear him from his spot and into the woods.

Despite hearing screaming, your pace was extremely careful. Not only were you, literally and figuratively, in the dark, but you were both terrified although neither would ever admit it in this moment.

When a burst of yellow scintillates in the distance you start running not caring if Dave was following suit or not. You fumbled through bushes in the blinding darkness and tripped over a few tree roots. You eventually completely trip and smash into the ground over something. Dazed, you roll over and lay on your back for a moment. Dave is in the distance yelling. His voice gradually gravitates closer while you take you time to get your bearings. Your knees sting. Headaches back. This is discommoding, you only tripped. You hear brother's footsteps skid to a stop.

“Oh my god oh no oh shit. Shit. Shit. Rose what the fuck,” him yelling so close to you was making your head spin.

Dave continues before you even respond to comprehend what he’s talking about, "Rose you just tripped over a fucking body. What the fuck? Is this one of the Prospit kids?"

At that you snap to full attention and crawl back a bit. You tripped over this kid. He's lying face down in the dirt.

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come. When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause: there’s the respect that makes calamity of so long life. For who would bear the whips and scorns of time. The oppressor’s wrong, the proud man’s contumely, the pangs of despised love, the law’s delay. The insolence of office and the spurn that patient merit of the unworthy takes. When he himself might his quietus make with a bare bodkin? Or something like that. Dave told you Big Willy Shakes said that at some point in his life. You have no reason not to trust him.

“Rose.”

Your mind continues its tangent completely and utterly transfixed on the kid before you.  Wait was that a breath. Uh shit yeah that looks like a breath. Okay cool he's breathing. Well that's not exactly cool but he's still alive so there's that. Is this Aradia's friend? He's got to be hurt but who did this. Your mind is saying look for clues, but your eyes refused to move. Something happened and you gotta figure get to the bottom of this mystery-.

“ROSE,” you flinch, blink, and remember that hey there's a knocked out kid right in front of you.

You need to call the police.

 


	2. Chapter 2

More happened that night than originally perceived. You and Dave trudged back to your rooms as soon as the police released you. When you stepped foot into your room you collapsed on the floor. The kid you found was Tavros Nitram, and yeah he was Aradia’s friend. He was still alive, but as the police came onto the scene they immediately rushed him over to the hospital. They never gave another word on his condition besides that he was there and stable. Somehow he managed to fall from a cliff and rolled down to where you found him. The culprit was unknown.

Aradia was also there but, she wasn’t as lucky. The police searched for her in the nearby area since we tipped them off about her, and found her body just a few feet away.

It’s been over a week since then, classes have been cancelled and in your brief liberation from academia was spent in your room. Sleeping is all you wanted to do. Were you mourning your roommate they only way you're emotionally repressed self knows how? Maybe. You were absolutely sad. Woebegone you. Despite not knowing too much about Aradia, she was a very sweet girl and you both shared an interest for beloved horrorterrors and have spent many a night discussing occult related topics. Twice this week, you were physically dragged out of your space. By your brother both times to hang out with your friends. Despite your reluctance to go at first, it was nice hanging out and not wallowing in sorrow or whatever you were feeling at the moment.

No one even came to take stuff. It lies on her bed neatly folded like she was coming back tomorrow. Strange. You never did that. Someone must have come by and done that to get it later you suppose. You remember her mentioning she had a sister, so it must have been her. Roxy messaged you 10 reminders that classes resumed tomorrow and that she'll help you get up if you don't yourself. After responding and thanking her you set three alarms and close your eyes leaving the rest of your crestfallen evening to sleep.

 

*****

 

Ashamedly enough class was a decent distraction. Not that you can confidently say you were paying attention to phlegmatic lecture. Staring off into the distance through the window like some anime protagonist so many times you lost count seemed to be on your agenda for the day. Somehow while you were so captivated in our haze you managed to knock you pencil off your desk numerous time. Your classmates tap you on your shoulder and hand you it each time with a perturbed look in their eyes. Once you recall fumbling with a pen in your fingers and accidentally fling it across the room nearly hitting your classmate, Nepeta, in the face. After this occurrence your teacher, Mr. Boxcars, took notice and gave you a stern warning to not let it happen again. He let you off with a warning since you portray yourself as the dutiful student. It pays off in times like these when the threat of detention is at hand.

The teachers decided that they were easing back into class for the ‘sake of the student's health’ or whatever. This means no one was giving out homework and you're now required to sit in study hall with absolutely nothing to do. Which means it’s prime time to look out the window and dissociate. As the final bell rang someone tugged at your shirt. Your older brother, Dirk, once he has your attention mumbles a ‘you dropped your books’, points down to the floor, and then proceeds to take his own things and shuffles nervously out of the room. You don’t consider yourself to be anywhere near a normal child, but Dirk seems to be on some other level. Though, he’s not a terrible dude. Just has some incredibly shit opinions. Said opinions have started many quarrels between the two of you.

Hm. You don't remember bumping into these books. Again, very peculiar. Still you don't dwell too much on it and continue packing up your things. John had suggested that since all four of us seemed to have no homework that a movie night was in order. So, while John and Jade were planning their daring infiltration into the school in the group chat you headed up to your room to drop off you books and maybe change. Instead of the latter, you flop onto your bed and close your eyes while waiting for a text from Dave.

Movie night was a relative success. While John had to give up trying to find this cam rip of a movie none of us have never heard of, Jade managed to find a low budget animated film that was at least hilariously bad. All in all it was an okay night. You were at least satisfied from going out, but now you just want to shower and sleep. The water was nice and warm, and you think you only space out for a moment but once you’re out you check your phone and it's been forty minutes. Which wasn’t that bad but normal you prefer quicker showers, but more frequently. At one point you were showering three times a day last year.  

You look up from you phone and see a message scrawled in the fog on your mirror.

 

_l00k f0r the b0x under the bed_

 

Uh what? Was Roxy screwing with you again? Kind of a sick joke, the timing of this is terrible.

Even so, you couldn’t say your curiosity wasn’t peaked. You exit the bathroom, still wrapped in a towel, and crouch near Aradia’s bed to peek at what’s is this mystical object that whomever wrote on your mirror needs at this very moment was. It was…. A box? You kneel down and gingerly feel under the bed for it. As you make contact with it you pull it out and examine it further. Oh wait. The cover of this box was worn and very old, but Aradia has shown you this before. It was her ouija board. A thought crossed your mind for an instant but you shoved it away before you dwelled on it.

You get back into the bathroom and settle down on the floor with your legs crossed and the board sitting in front of you. And you waited. Not really sure what you were expecting, but the night was young and it’s not like you have anything better to do.

The piece twitches, and you freeze. You hand was supposed to be on it but you were checking the time on your phone.

Again. This time a bit more.

Again.

And again. Each burst moves the piece longer and longer like whoever was moving it was finally getting the hang of it. Then it starts moving and forming words

 

I-T-S-M-E

 

You don’t move.

 

A-R-A-D-I-A

 

Holy shit. Not only does that thought cross your mind it also slips from your lips. The piece moves to the yes as if in response. Alright, uh goddamn. You should have been prepared for from your delving into the occult and such, but you froze. Some part of you, never expected to ever find yourself in this situation. Much less when your hair was still wet and you haven’t even gotten dressed. Okay, it’s just the dead ghost of my old roommate. No big deal. You snap back to reality, and the piece hasn’t moved. Oh she was waiting for you, how nice of her. You shift uncomfortably, what does she want?

Oh, wait, you can just ask her this. Way to go genius. All that time you spent thinking logically is really paying off.

“Um, Aradia? If you can hear me, what exactly do you want with me?”

 

P-H-0-N-E

 

“Oh mine? It’s right here,” you picked your phone half expect her to grab to or something.

 

N-0-M-I-N-E

 

Oh man, even in death she’s still using the 0s in her messages. Well, at least it's a good way to know it’s her.

“Alright I’ll go look for it,” you announce to the air as you get back up and go back to scrounge through Aradia’s things.

This felt, wrong, even with her ghost permission. You try not to disturb too much as you search. You felt her phone hidden a pair and her short’s pockets. After fishing it out you proceed back to the bathroom hoping this scavenger hunt was at least done for tonight. After you place the phone on the sink you sit back down by the ouija board for another piece of ghostly insight. As soon as you sit down your phone vibrates.

 

AA: thank y0u

AA: and if y0u were w0ndering im dead 

AA: i want y0u t0 help me 

TT: Wow. 

TT: Dead. 

TT: Really? 

AA: like a gh0st 

TT: Huh. 

TT: Well, I hope this doesn’t make me sound dumb, 

TT: But I am completely blown away by that stunning revelation.

AA: well d0ne genius d0 y0u need a m0ment

TT: No, just…tell me everything you know.

 


	3. Chapter 3

You consider yourself to be someone who usually has a schedule they like to go by, and staying up till 3am conversing with you dead ex roommate via text in the bathroom was not on that list. The agenda today was to skip class and sort yourself out before returning to polite society. Your siblings, on the other hand, did not want to follow your carefully put together plan. All three of them decided to crash into your room minutes before class started. Dave and Dirk ever so nicely had to drag your ass out of bed as Roxy threw your uniform at you. If it wasn’t for them you probably would’ve had many more personal days, but instead you got a perfect record because if one of the Strilondes had to go to class they will drag each and every one of the rest with them. Your family is quite nice isn’t it.

So, here you were, not paying attention in class again. Quite the model student you were. As you watch a swarm of birds attack the trees out the window your phone buzzes.

 

AA: hey y0u sh0uld pr0bably make sure n0 0ne sees these messages

TT: Oh yeah, thanks for the hot tip. Got any more life advice. Do you think you could help me on upcoming exams? Or even like just take a peek at the key or something?

AA: n0

AA: i was 0nly messaging y0u t0 tell y0u i remembered s0mething else

 

Last nights conversation was made up of Aradia retelling the fragments of what happened to her the night she was murdered. It wasn’t much but she said not everything she knew at the moment came to her instantly so there’s hope she’ll remember more. It will just take time. As of now, it looked like a quarter of a good night’s rest was all she needed. The story so far seems to be that Aradia was contacted by Tavros, that kid from Prospit you tripped over, and they were going to meet just to talk nothing major. The culprit or any other foul play was unknown.

 

AA: vriska

TT: Uh what?

AA: i remember her being there

AA: i d0nt kn0w if shes the 0ne wh0 killed me but 

AA: i w0uld n0t be surprised

TT: Oh that's that one girl from Prospit isn’t it?

AA: yes

AA: shes

AA: s0mething

AA: y0ull kn0w what im talking ab0ut when y0u g0 and questi0n her

AA: which is what y0u sh0uld d0

AA: preferably s0metime s00n

TT: Alright I’ll get on that. I suppose I’ll need to do some detective work here.

 

First things first, you need to contact either John or Jade to ask them if they know where to find Vriska. You didn’t really know the girl, you just knew of her, infamously. Unfortunately she reminds you a bit of yourself if you had no self control, but enough of that. Vriska was at some point in a small role-playing group you know Aradia attended. You remember overhearing her name once or twice on a call or two, usually followed by the word ‘bitch.’ Hm, you know what, you can work with that. You just need to plan out some stuff, and the weekend you can go look for Vriska. For now, you should text one of your friends.

You flip a coin. Tails. Alright looks like you’re going to Jade for help. Which, you doubt she’ll suspect any ill will when you question her. She’s very good at letting people know what she’s feeling. Not like if you asked John he would be scheming behind you back to find out what you’re up to. Going to either of them would bring up similar results, it was just a matter of luck directing who’s name you click on to send the message to.

Anyways, you shoot a message to Jade asking her to hang out for a bit tomorrow. Out of the corner of your eye you notice Dave giving you a glance from flipping a coin out of nowhere and then proceeding to send a message. You give him a gesture to mind his own damn business. He continues writing. Looks like he got the message.

 

***   
  


Jade agrees to hang out with you the next day. She says you can sneak into her room after she’s done working in the lab. You were in a call with her and mistakenly asked what she was working on before she excitedly rattled on about her experiment. You knew about half of the words she was saying, but what she was doing sounded probably extremely dangerous. 

She lives on the first floor of Prospit so sneaking in was easy and Jade texted you in the morning that she even left the window unlocked.

How nice of her.

After your last class you rush back to your room to change and you try and get out as fast as you can while the other kids occupied themselves with extracurricular activities. The walk to Prospit was much chillier than the last time you walked down here. The cold isn’t too much of a bother to you, you were more concerned about the clouds. Walking is the rain is very unpleasant. 

You arrive to Jade window without hassle and it opens up with ease. After heaving yourself through her window without breaking anything you flop onto her bed and make yourself comfortable. Her room, like every one of your friend’s was messy, but instead of clothes like in your room hers was full of stacks of book. You have no idea where she has gotten so many and at this point you were afraid to ask. She has a desk filled with papers and on top of them are beakers and other science-y containers that have very...uh colorful liquid in them. Okay one of them might possibly be juice, but you don’t have enough confidence to try and drink it. Now that green substance looks...unpleasant. Jade what the hell are you up to? Above her desk was an old drawing you gave her for her birthday one year. It was the both of you as animals. You as a cat, and her as a dog. Aw, she still kept it how endearing. Though, the drawing was very ugly to you, you could do better. Maybe someday you’ll pick up a pencil and redo it for her.

“Hey Rose!!!” Jade says as she barges through the door, you could physically hear the many exclamation points she uses when she texts in her voice.

She’s carrying even more books stuffed in her bag and a box full of more beakers with a bunch of clear liquid that she sets in the ground in an emptier corner in her room sort of haphazardly. The concern for where she is getting these things rises up once more. Is the school really giving this girl this many books and chemicals willingly.

“Hello Jade. Next time you're going on a run to steal more chemicals from the lab department I would love to join you.”

“Ssssshhhh. Rose be quiet! Listen if i just confidently stroll out of the lab no one even pays attention to me. Besides!!! I’m not wasting anything. If anything they should be giving me this stuff they’re just going to eventually throw it out if it doesn’t get used. Hey,” she sets the rest of her stuff down, “you wanna go hang out in the greenhouse. I can show you my garden!! It’s looking really good and if you ever need some flowers to impress a smoking hot girl I got you.”   
“I would love to, but unfortunately I feel I may never get the chance to take you up on that offer.”

You let Jade enthusiastically drag you to the greenhouse. It was covered in an assortment of plants and vines lined the walls. Past them you could see the sun getting low towards the horizon. Derse doesn’t have a greenhouse. This was one of those exclusive Prospit things. Jade leads you to her corner where she has a bunch of plants lovingly scatter about. You take a seat near her as she start to work and start to chat. Though, you only start talking about aimless things. The conversation started at the weather, moved towards schoolwork, then Jade shared a ridiculous story about her physics teacher involving fire, and finally it felt just long enough to start asking the right questions.

“Hey don't a couple of students here have that DND or roleplaying group.”

“Oh yeah!!! There's a bunch of students in it. There are a few in Derse too! Uh, shit I don't know them though. But I know of a few kids from here,” she paused for a moment, “okay so I know Terezi and Vriska are really big into it. Uh Tavros was, but he's still in the hospital. I have seen Kanaya hanging around the group, but I don't think she's really in it. I think there's a few more but I don't know them as much.”

“Hm. Thank you Jade. I was thinking of looking into it to give myself something to do.”

“Hey if you manage to sneak yourself in let me know how it is, and also if I could join too, but I can only show up once a week due to my other stuff. I think it'd be fun though!! Especially if you're there too. ”

Oh now you feel a little bad maybe you should actually join this. Maybe after this whole investigation shenanigans are done and through. 

You helped Jade take care of her gardening duties before parting because night had fallen and walking in the dark alone was not favorable at the moment. 

The next morning you go to class as you normally do. Before you leave Aradia questions on how things are going and you tell her you got it under control. Not sure she's convinced, but she did stop texting you. 

After clash you ditch your clothes and change into something more comfortable and trek back to Prospit. Vriska’s room was just down the halls and you make sure to avoid as many other students as possible not to draw attention that your back here again. Yesterday you even asked Jade what she was doing to make sure she wouldn’t catch you snooping. She told you she had to be back in the lab and you trust she’ll be there. All that's left was to talk to Vriska and leave. Not too hard.

You knock on the door and almost immediately it's answered.

Oh.

The girl who opened the door awkwardly started back as you fumbled for a hello, but god, she was cute. From what you heard, you couldn’t believe this was Vriska. Vriska was described to you as some sort of abysmal person who radiated chaos. The girl standing in front of you was nicely dressed, with a very elegant choice of makeup. Not to mention she also held herself in a confident and tall manner. Though, not like she needed to since she was already towering over you. She looked like painting of a divine being. What’s the word you were looking for to describe her? Ah, cute.

Oh right. Talking.

“Hello,” you finally stutter out, you hope she isn’t mad at you, “do you know when the last meeting of the role playing club was? I was interested in joining but I haven’t been able to contact anyone since. Well. you know. I was trying to find Vriska but it appears she isn’t here.”

“Uh Vriska is going through a tough time right now,” she paused for a moment and looks you over, “and you're interested in their FLARP group.”

“Yes,” you reply a little too quickly.

“A little inappropriate don't you think?”

Well...she wasn't wrong

“I'm not sure I comprehend the meaning of such a thought. I'm very dedicated to my role playing life. You know, ride or die.”

She just sort of looks at you a moment, you are unsure if she's appalled or what. At this moment she probably thinks you the most foolish girl in a 100 mile radius. In your back pocket your phone buzzes and you flinch a bit, but you don't answer.

She gives a little sigh, “Well if you really desire to speak with Vriska I could message her asking where she is. Though I cannot guarantee she’ll answer. “

“Oh that would be great thank you uh,” you stop, shit what was her name.

“Kanaya,” she replied over her shoulder as she goes and message Vriska.

Oh wait. That was the one who Jade mentioned that hung around the club. Now that you look at her and her appearance is connected to a name you realize, you have seen her before. When it's warmer your friends like to sit outside on the shared football field to hang out and do homework. Last spring you remember the track team practicing on the track that surrounded the field and she was one of the girls on the team. Admitting you remember staring at her in her varsity jacket, that in the back of you mind wished you had, and uniform that...complemented her figure nicely. Jade caught you staring and brought attention to you and you felt so embarrassed you abruptly made an excuse to leave and didn't speak to any of them for the rest of the day and the next.

You sort of leave her be and wait by the doorway. Well, this is not how you expected this to happen, but you’re getting somewhere. In your pocket your phone buzzes again. While Kanaya was busy you take the time to look at your phone. 

 

AA: 0h i see y0ur talking t0 kanaya

AA: tell her i said hi

AA: maybe shell help y0u especially if she cant get ah0ld 0f vriska she kn0ws a l0t ab0ut her

 

What was she even thinking how can you explain this situation to anyone else? Aradia told you she can’t really leave the room especially in daylight, but she can somehow sense what you’re doing with her unexplainable ghost powers. Whatever, at least she can give you some insight. 

 

TT: No, how am I supposed to explain my roommates a ghost and she’s leading me on an investigation to her death? Oh and your roommate is the prime suspect and that’s the reason why I’m talking to you. Can’t forget that.

AA: like that

TT: Absolutely not.

AA: fine ill d0 it myself

 

Uh oh.

You stand there a moment as Kanaya is looking at her phone. She’s sitting down and her back is to you so her face isn’t shown. Is Aradia...messaging her? You hear her sigh, and you sort of wonder if you should still be here. You look around, no one else is in the halls, and mentally prepare yourself to run. Though...now that you think about it she was on the track team at one point you could not outrun her if you tried. As you were scoping out your elegant escape, the sound of books falling to the floor brought your eyes back into the room. Kanaya was sitting upright looking too looking straight ahead. She relaxed after a moment and continued onto her phone conversation. After another excruciating minute of waiting Kanaya gets up and walks over to you her expression just as unmoving as when you first unopened the door.

“So you’re Aradia’s roommate right?”

You nod in response.

“Hm, I’m convinced. I’ll help you since she has called upon me to help. I do owe her, though I did not expect to repay the debt like this. Anyways give me your phone I’ll put my number into your phone. Here’s mine, “ she trades you phones,” please put your number in so we can contact each other. I trust you’ll be the one who will have all the directions on where we should go.”

Well this is the fastest you’ve ever gotten a girl's number, but you’re not sure if this counts. You thank her for agreeing to help and said goodbye since you had nothing else planned for the evening since Vriska isn’t here there’s nothing you can do right now. It’s the weekend so tomorrow you may be able to look somewhere else. As you walk back you consider texting Kanaya if she knows where Vriska hangs out. 

You get back to your room without any fuss and collapse on you bed. Hm, should you text her now? Would that be too forward? I mean she wanted to communicate for the investigation. Speaking of that, what exactly did Aradia say. You’re extremely curious, but terribly afraid to ask. You stare up to your ceiling contemplating the pros and cons of messaging. 

“This was too much for a simple text,” you scold yourself.

Turning over you reach for your phone on the floor and shoot her a message without even thinking so you don’t regret it.

 

TT: Hi this is Kanaya correct?

GA: Yes Is Something Wrong

TT: Since we have the weekend left to roam around do you know of any near places that Vriska would be skulking around?

GA: Hm I Will Have To Think On That If You Dont Mind

GA: Also Did You Actually Have Intentions Of Joining The FLARP Club Or Were You Just Fucking With Me

TT: Honestly, while I was making my character I sort of felt bad for doing all this work for nothing so either I’ll join up or maybe I’ll convince a few friends to meet up and play.

GA: You Made A Roleplaying Character Just To Get A Chance To Talk To Vriska

TT: Yes,  [ here. ](https://i.gyazo.com/2cbdee3c2af09212dce0be75d15677f5.png)

GA: Oh My God

TT: I got a character sheet too if you're interested.

GA: No Thanks I Can Easily See You Have Thought This Out Way Too Much

TT: Oh finally. Someone appreciates all my hard work.

GA: Anyways Like I Told Aradia I Dont Believe Vriska Did This Im Not Going To Impede On The Investigation I Just Dont Believe We Know The Whole Story

GA: Also I Need To Wake Up Early Tomorrow So Goodnight Rose It Was Nice Meeting You Despite The Circumstances

TT: Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but in my defense it's longer than normal and I wanted kanaya to finally come in, and now it's rosemary time I completed my promise. Also if anyone was curious the title is a parody off of a nancy drew novel or at least thats what my friends told me and i have no reason to not trust them. Wrote this kind of late at night so I apologize for errors etc etc.


	4. Chapter 4

Today’s agenda calls for finding Vriska. What today’s agenda doesn’t have time for was sleeping in till 12 pm. You immediately check your messages after you stretch and become fully coherent. Nope, nothing from Kanaya. Or anyone else really. At least you didn’t sleep through the end of the world. If you don’t receive a text from Kanaya, probably because she realizes she has sense and this whole ordeal is absurd, by the late afternoon you’ll just go blindly meandering into the night. There can’t be too many places in town Vriska could hide. Unless she's hiding in the woods, if that’s that case, consider this investigation dead. You decide to take a shower and play the waiting game. A shower is much needed right now, and with nothing else to do at the moment you act on that thought.

While you were in the shower Roxy sent you a message asking if you wanted to go to lunch, which you agree to to pass the time until Kanaya messages you. Would it be rude to ask Kanaya if she had thought of anything? Okay maybe at the moment it would be since it the afternoon had just hit. You'll just have to stop thinking about her-the investigation until later in the day.

Lunch was nice, given that you live in a ghost town where you don’t have much choice besides eating at the school, you made the best of your situation. You and Roxy hiked the mediocre distance to town to a local place that had nice sandwiches. The only bump in this meal was the occasional side glances Roxy gave you as you frequently checked your phone for messages. You make up a story about how John was supposed to text you some questions on his homework you were supposed to help him with. You hope she bought it.

The rest of the day seems to involve you dreadfully waiting. This time with nothing solid to do. You moil through the afternoon by browning the internet, lying about your room, and keeping away anyone who tries to drag you into an activity that very well may end up wasting the rest of the day. Just before evening hit your phone buzzed and you hoped it was Kanaya and you were embarrassed to admit you heart jumped a bit when you saw it was, indeed, from her.

 

GA: My Apologies I Was Busy Most Of The Day But If Youd Like I Know Of A Place Vriska Occasionally Goes To 

TT: Oh I was wondering if you were going to abandon me and my ludicrous investigation.

GA: No Because I Still Plan On Proving You Wrong

TT: Oh how thoughtful. 

TT: So am I meeting up with you or?

GA: Yes Ill Be Waiting Outside The Dorm Entryway 

TT: On my way.

 

You only grab your phone before setting out on your chilly walk to Prospit. You spot Kanaya from a mile away. She was wearing incredibly bright clothing and multiple layers of it. It was cold but you didn't think it was cold enough for a jacket, long sleeve shirt, and a scarf , though you say nothing about it.

“Hello Kanaya, fancy seeing you here,” you greet her.

“Yes I know what a complete and total coincidence stranger,” she deadpanned in return.

“So,” you dismiss her tone, “where are we headed to?”

“Well one of the places I've found Vriska hanging out was that old factory near the railroad.”

Ah local delinquent hangs out in abandoned place. Not very far fetched, why didn't you think of that? Even so, you don't know anything about the place. You assume it was some sort of textile factory though you will admit you're not an expert on what the production of this area so it's not like you can make an educated guess. The place has been slightly torn down, probably because they ran out of money to completely get rid of it, and now every just deals with the eyesore of a building just outside of town. Not like the town needs to keep up an image no one comes here anyways.

It was quite a ways to the place but not too far. You should be there in a few minutes, but it's just long enough for the silence between you and Kanaya to become heavy and awkward.

“I suppose we never truly got to introduce ourselves since our meeting wasn't very...natural I suppose,” ah yes this is going to make her want to speak to you.

“Hm, yes I suppose indeed, “ she thought for a moment, “if you didn't already catch on my name is Kanaya Maryam and I got to school at Prospit Academy. I'm a second year student.”

“Hello Kanaya, I'm Rose Lalonde and I am a student at Derse Academy with my siblings and I am in my second year there as well,” and now you are officially out of topics to talk about.

Thankfully Kanaya is slightly better at conversation than you are, “I think I've seen you around Prospit before if I remember correctly. Thinking about transferring?”

“Oh no, I don't think I look that good in yellow”, you swear you heard her mutter 'not with that attitude’ in response but you continued on,” no my friends Jade and John go there.“

“Ah, I've been graced with John's presence a few times. One teacher always seems to pair us up but I do not mind so much. I do frequently hang out with Jade in the greenhouse. We both seem to like to take care of our plants at the same time, and I have, on occasion, asked for her assistance in my math class.”

“Oh that's nice. What plants are you taking care of?”

This was apparently the wrong question to ask because when she rattled off the names of them they went in one ear and out the other. When she stopped speaking you realize you retained none of this and felt a bit guilty.

“Why did it have to get so cold so early,” Kanaya huffed as she folded her arms.

“Are you not used to the cold?”

“I do not like it. It's dreadful and calamitous and the sun is out less. It's depressing. Soon it'll start snowing and that's even worse than rain! If I had my way I wouldn't leave my room wrapped into three blankets at any point and time. How are you ok dressed like that,” she gestures to your shirt and sweatpants.

“I seem to be your antithesis in this department. I despise when the sun is out. It's blinding and too hot,” you see her glare at you as if insulting the sun was the worst thing you could do.

She turns and huffs again, “nevermind your lamentable opinions on weather. Look.”

As Kanaya broke the strain of awkward conversation, you gladly glance before you at the factory remains. The sunset was eerily being reflected in the broken windows of the few buildings still standing. Well, mostly standing. On one building, one wall was clearly knocked off and it looks like that's about when the workers started abandoning the project since the roof has caved in. Who knows what else is unstable, you’ll need to be careful.

“Ok so do you have any sort of inkling where she may be. If we’re going to have to search those buildings there’s no way we could sneak up on her stumbling about,” you turn to Kanaya.

“Um,” she paused, “I’m unfortunately not sure.One the odd occasions I’ve come here she’s only met me outside so I just...reckoned she was camping out here.”

“Hm, well if you’re alright with it we can at least peruse the first building here for a sign.”

Kanaya nods in agreement and you both set off. The entire place was overgrown with weeds. There were numerous patches of vines scattered across the sides of the primordial hunk of bricks in front of you. The lot was fenced off, but there was a gaping hole in almost every section. It leads you to the remains of one building that's just a concrete slab on the ground covered in weeds and various other wildlife. You navigate through the weeds to the first building that was still there and step through the archway. You look back to see Kanaya peeking over you looking slightly nervous. Probably from the possibility of getting crushed by the ceiling, or even getting arrested, since this was very much illegal. You’ll decide which one is worse later.

You footsteps echoed on the dirty concrete floor throughout the vast empty space. Soft orange sunlight was pouring in from some of the cracked and shattered windows and it contrasted beautifully. You have to admit Vriska picked a nice place to hang out. If it turns out Vriska abandoned this place for good you might just steal it from her.

Looking around, there wasn’t much here. A few crushed soda cans were scattered about but nothing to make it seem like someone was staying here. You navigated a good distance away from some wreckage to explore a bit more, but nothing else interesting was present. I would say you spend a good forty-five minutes scouring the place for anything but another can of crushed Tab. The place creaked and groaned and with each noise you look up towards the ceiling wondering how long it's gonna still be stable. At one point you saw a rickety ladder that you were tempted to try and climb down to some sort of basement or hideaway, but then common sense thankfully kicked in and you realize the thing was rusted to hell and some of it was missing. You step away from the ladder and the suspicious hole in the concrete and call for Kanaya. She was near the archway completely fascinated by a bird making its nest in a window.

A thought persists that maybe you missed something you ask Kanaya if she’ll take one more walk around the place. You go outside this time. Last night it rained a bit, and you were wondering if you might discover a track or two.

Near the back of the building you were in you did, in fact, find some. Though not the ones you were expecting. A set of car tires were clearly outlined in the mud. If you were an expert on cars you might have known what kind of car they belonged to, but that is never going to happen. You don’t even know anyone who in the slightest interested in vehicles.

“Oh,” Kanaya speaks up, “ Hey, Rose.”

“Hm? A revelation caught your eye in the mud? Or do I have stains on my clothing?”

“Besides the obvious ones on your knees, elbows, and butt, no. That’s not what I was going to say, I was going to mention that Vriska does has a truck that she uses sometimes. I think these tracks are from it.”

Ignoring that the stains on your clothes were very faint and Kanaya would have to look closely to see them you respond, “ it seems like she’s using that to get around fast. Probably to avoid being seen. She must be pretty serious about hiding.”

“Well, she actually does this frequently. She’s been illegally driving that truck for two years to get as far away from school as she can get. Then drops back in maybe a week later like nothing happened.”

“How...did she pass each grade?”

“It’s not really my job to figure that out.”

Fair enough. Night was close to falling so it would be well-advised to start the walk home now. You gather Kanaya and take the direct route through the abandoned building to leave. The piles of discarded beams and bricks make another faint groan but you take no notice of it as you step on past. Before you can even comprehend the sound the groaning gets much louder and all of the sudden you are pulled back forcibly. The momentum causes you to fall back and you sort of sit on the floor in shock for a moment. In front of you, a few broken beams fall and clatter to the ground where you once stood a moment ago.

A hand appears in front of you, “sorry about being so uncouth, are you alright.”

Oh, Kanaya pulled you back. You take her hand and realize your arm is a bit sore but your fate would’ve been much worse if she hadn’t been so vigilant.

“I’m fine, thank you Kanaya,” you take a deep breath and collect yourself.

She doesn’t let go of your hand as she leads you out of the lot. As soon as you noticed, your mind, embarrassingly enough, focused in on the girl clinging onto your hand. As you pass through the hole in the fence Kanaya apologizes and lets go of your hand.

You almost said something along the lines or ‘no don’t worry about it’ and ‘you can keep it there if you like’ but you held your tongue. On the way home you attempt idle chat with her again. Simple things, and not too many questions because you want to avoid making it seem like you're interrogating her. Which you have no intention to.

You walk her to Prospit’s door as you wish her a goodnight, and then you proceed to quickly walk back to Derse before it gets too dark. After sliding into your room you open your phone to relay to Aradia the scraps of a lead you found. You also find another message from Kanaya.

GA: Did You Manage To Get Home Without Being Maimed Whilst Not Paying Attention To Your Basic Surrounding Area

GA: If A Tree Falls On A Silly Little Girl And Im Not There To Keep An Eye On Her Would She Be Able To See It Before It Crushes Her

TT: I’m alive and back in my room. Thank you for your concern.

TT: My arm still aches an iota by the way.

TT: Thanks for that too.

GA: If It Hurts So Bad Shouldnt You Be Sleeping Instead Of Talking To A Prodigious Nice Girl Who Is Very Caring And Wonderful And Nice

TT: Goodnight Kanaya.

GA: Goodnight Rose

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing awkward conversations between two very awkward girls is a lot harder than it looks. At least im putting my terrible social skills to good use.   
> I almost took a visit to a local abandoned railroad factory for this but I didn't want to hop a fence so I wrote this instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday bled into Sunday before you could remember how the concept of time worked. What’s on your mind at the moment is your phone vibrating off your desk and falling to the ground from a flurry of text messages. You roll out of bed and sit on the floor to check your messages.

 

AA: hey

AA: r0se

AA: the ridge where i died

AA: just a bit fr0m where y0u were that night

AA: have y0u been there

AA: I think theres s0mething there

AA: i d0nt kn0w what but i feel s0methings there

AA: preferably g0 0nce y0u wake y0ur lazy ass up

TT: I feel if you were nicer there’s a probably chance I’d wake up sooner.

AA: N0ted

AA: then why are y0u up n0w

TT: I don’t think my phone would’ve ever stopped buzzing until I answered you.

AA: pr0bably

TT: ….

TT: Alright I’m going.

 

Before you rush off you make sure you’re relatively presentable and you darting past classmates in the halls to escape without being noticed by anyone that knew you. Aradia messaged you more exact directions to save you from stumbling around in the woods like a fool. You come to a small clearing near a creek with your back to a hill that was just dangerous enough if you fell down it. 

Immediately your eyes glance upon a tree that had recently been felled. The closer you get the sooner you realize you have no idea what you're looking for. The tree looked as if it fell naturally. You sigh and sit on the dead trunk and text Aradia for any hints on what you should be looking for. While waiting you make yourself comfortable bringing your legs up and crossing them while resting your head in your hand as you stare at your phone in your lap. As you sit watching birds pick at the ground and fly into trees periodically you hear footsteps near you which causes you to sit up a little straighter to listen.

A few careful words that you recognized, emerged from the ridge behind you, “Hello, Rose?”

“Oh,” you twist and look back to see Kanaya at the edge of the ridge peering cautiously over it, “hello Kanaya. Fancy meeting you here.”

“Yes I know apparently there was a happening in the woods and our friendly neighborhood spectral being sent me an invite.”

“Incredible I had also been sent here. It must be fate.”

She ignores you and shouts out she's going to find a way to slide down the ridge. After she turns to leave she mumbles about being thankful for not wearing a dress. Moments later, off in the distance you hear more mumbling and the sound of someone sliding down the grass. She comes back moments later brushing dirt off of her pants and fixing up her jacket. Kanaya passes you without a thought and begins to scan the perimeter like she doesn't trust that you could've found anything yourself. Maybe she was the help you asked Aradia for. Can trolls see better than humans? I guess you'll find out. You watch her meander over towards some brush. She scoured through it for a moment and fish out a small piece of fabric.

Familiar bright yellow fabric.

Huh, that was fast.

“So, how’s this gonna work do you get a scent off of that and lead us straight to the treasure? Is this how trolls get anything done?”

She glances back only for a moment but just long enough to give you a look telling you to shut up before scrutinizing the fabric a little more. 

After a moment Kanaya speaks, “as I thought this is our school’s specific yellow. I do believe when Tavros and Aradia were attacked Tavros was in fact wearing one of our academy’s shirts. Not to say it's his, but it feels like too much of a coincidence I do not know of too many idiots who would come frolicking to this place at this time.”

She continues,” even so we should keep searching the area.”

Kanaya glares at you and you look back perplexed. 

“I know it may be too much to ask, but could you find it in your heart to help me?”

“Ah, yes, of course,” and you do so.

 

******

 

You spend no more than an hour scouring the area through bushes, fallen trees, and the creek near the clearing. There seems nothing more to be seen, even with Kanaya’s ‘far superior’ troll eyes, than a few muddy footprints that lead to nowhere. That is until Kanaya calls for you.

You run over to her crouched over in some bushes, “Hey what’s up?”

“Look,” she stands up and hold out her hands to show you two pins.

Both pins had a similar shape and size, but what struck you was one was purple and one was yellow with a moon clearly presented on each. These were definitely the academy’s pins.

“Looks like Vriska lost her pin,” you look up to her.

“W-wait,” she stammers,” no, just because it’s Prospit it doesn’t mean it’s Vriska’s. What if it’s Tavros’s?”

“Sounds like something she would leave to make us think it was only Tavros’s.”

“Your basis for this is?”

“My astounding intellect.”

“Not convinced,” she takes the pins and puts them in her pocket.

“Why are you so convinced she didn’t do it?”

“W-well, she’s my roommate,” she pauses then quickly continues,”I’ve known her for a very long time and still can firmly say I do not believe she is capable of this. She is….well awful some-no most of the time but not, evil. This isn’t like her.”

“Well we can discuss this later. I know we have classes tomorrow, but would you mind going with me to town tomorrow?”

“Hm, yes I suppose so it is very early into the year yet so I don’t really have much schoolwork and all other projects I can finish on my own time.”

“Fantastic, it’s a date,” you realize what you were saying and attempt to trail off before you finish the word ‘date.’

“What?”

Too late.

“What?”

She gives you a look in response to you just repeating ‘what’ at her and you hope to every dark eldritch god you can think of that she didn’t hear you. You pause and wait for her to say something, but she doesn’t. 

How to ruin a friendship with a cute girl 101 a class by yours truly, Rose I. Lalonde.

The I stands for idiot.

You don’t know WHY you’re so obsessed with her picking apart a phrase you could so easily pass off as a joke. Well, you do know why, because it wasn’t a joke. It would be very nice to get the chance to go on a date with Ms. Kanaya Maryam, but you’re not sure a relationship is something you can handle and now is not the time. 

And Kanaya has no reason to even want to date you.

“Rose,” you stop thinking about dating and the cute girl near you to see said cute girl looking up to the sky, “ we have a few more hours of daylight. Would you care to join me to survey another locale for Vriska? This place is a little less life-threatening for a you, but since you were-or are friends with Aradia it may be a bit more of interest.”

Good end.

You hum, “how can I refuse, but I’m hurt that you think a steel beam could keep me down.”

“Rose, there were multiple, and you would almost definitely have had a concussion, “ she deadpans, “ is this your elaborate plan to sneak into the hospital and question Tavros.”

“No, but now that you mention-.”

“Rose. Do. Not. You stupid human you are going to get yourself killed.”

“Alright fine, fine. Will you lead the way Ms. Maryam?”

“If you'll be sure not to get into trouble when my back is turned,” she crosses her arms.

“I will try my absolute best. No promises though.”

 

******

 

“Vriska likes to hang out at the local graveyard?”

“Probably not for the same reason you would, but no one usually comes here at night. It's quiet and easy to hear if anyone is coming since most people drive out here,” Kanaya looks around.

“So, it's a reasonable conclusion. if she was here she would've heard us coming and left,” you take a seat on a stone bench under a tree.

“Well. Yes I suppose,”she pauses to take a breath, “ alright this was sort of a last ditch effort. I didn't really expect here to just be sitting here waiting for us to interrogate her. I wouldn't have stopped thinking 'what if’ unless I checked. Sorry I dragged you out here.”

“No don't be. I mean I know little to nothing of Vriska and you’re more help than you think. Without your help I'd only get to depend on our ethereal friend who conveniently has a memory problem,” you were only lying a bit,” besides it's a nice day out. I don't mind being out and it's not like I have ache to do my academic studies. I don't mind the class but I'll pass on the insufferable busywork.”

You butt in before you give Kanaya a chance to respond, “oh and speaking of Aradia I should message her about the pins if you'll spare me a moment.”

 

TT: Hey, we found a Derse pin and a Prospit pin. These strike any memories?

AA: hm n0 but I d0 kn0w every student gets 0ne 0f th0se pins s0 it may be vriskas 

TT: I guess we'll either have to ask Vriska or Tavros who it belongs to. Also I have an inquiry.

AA: what

TT: What exactly are you doing when you're not assisting us in the investigation. Do you wander wailing the halls or something? Because I haven't heard any rumors of people hearing things. Do ghosts have hobbies?

AA: i was talking

TT: Uh… to?

AA: friends

AA: im trying t0 see if I can grab any m0re scraps 0f evidence

TT: Do all of your friends just...accept your current...uh form?

AA: yes

TT: ….

TT: I'm happy for you. Goodbye.

AA: g00dbye I'll let y0u kn0w 0f any leads we find

 

As you put your phone back into your pocket Kanaya joins you and watches the sky. The sun was finally on it's last few hours before night sets in. You watch with her in a more comfortable silence than usual. You really only hang out with friends when they drag you out of your room and it’s almost never as quiet as this. 

You very much like hanging out with Kanaya Maryam given the circumstances.

“The weather is nice,” she breaks the silence this time.

“Kanaya I think we’ve been in each other's presence long enough we don't need to break into weather conversation.”

“Well I like the weather.”

You choose not to respond thus making the silence between you a little more heavy. When you take a glance of her she doesn't look pissed at least. You contemplate apologizing. 

Before you get a chance Kanaya's voice cuts through your thoughts, “ now that I have a chance to contemplate it. Meeting up with a possible murderer in a graveyard is not very ideal.”

“Hard to say whether irony was on our side or not.”

“Rose,” Kanaya says after a short breath of silence.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think,” she hesitated,” we’re ever going to get anywhere?”

“Ideally yes. Realistically, I'm unsure. While there's hope since of our discovery with those pins today Aradia may lead us to something big eventually. Who knows when that eventually will ever come. Until then we are quite figuratively and almost literally in the dark. I can't imagine Vriska can stay away for too long. She’s our main objective for now. Hell, we may even be able to question Tavros in the coming future. We've really only just begun.”

“You are quite right on the Vriska situation actually. She can't live without attention. Good or bad. If I haven’t seen her eat I would’ve been convinced it what she feeds on. She probably couldn't ever move anywhere where no one knows her. How will anyone notice her and her insidious acts? I guess there is not much to do other than wait. Well, thank you for humoring me Rose and coming here,” Kanaya brushes something off her legs.

“I’m doing my best. Furthermore,” you hop up from the bench and rub your bare arms, “it seems the temperature has cascaded a bit more than anticipated. I think it’d be an amiable decision to leave now and we can talk more later?”

“Agree but first,”she gets up as well and then proceeds to unravel her scarf from her neck and hurriedly wraps it around you,” here. I'll be damned before I go without a jacket at this temperature, but I hope this will prevent you from freezing and dying in the middle of the forest. It would be sad to lose a friend to such meager circumstances.”

“Thank you Kanaya, but you were just complaining about not wanting to go without your jacket. Do I smell a weakness?”

“Out of the two of us so far you seem to enthrall danger like a moth to a flame. With you being the stupid floundering flame. Besides I can run faster than you I’m sure I could return home even if it would be a miserable time.”

“Glad we settled that. I’m hot and you can run fast.”

“That is not what I said and you know it.”

“Thank you for the scarf Kanaya.”

“Is this your plan? To keep changing the subject?”

“I like to think I’m pretty good at it. Maybe I’ll get a degree in it.”

“You’re prosaic at best.”

“I’m glad I have you to practice with then.”

You give her a little smile and Kanaya responds with an exasperated sigh. She picks into her bag for her phone to check it before wishing you goodbye and heading off back to her dorm to work. You do the same. Once you got back into Derse you had to dodge not only your nagging brother, but also your older sister. Dave managed to leave you alone after helping him setting up a few props for some pictures he was going to take. You didn’t ask questions to avoid having to sit through a dilettante lecture about ‘art’ but you're not sure what he was going for hanging up a bunch of fruit from string in the hallway. Moreover, you were also astounded the students who passed by you had no remarks and didn’t even inform any faculty of your shenanigans. Your sister, on the other hand, was crestfallen from the lack of you hanging out with her. To which you replied once you reconcile with some work you may have an hour or two tonight. You then had to stress, and maybe lie a bit, that it was important that you work on it straight away since after lamenting about her loneliness Roxy tried to pull you into some delightful conversation. She lets you leave and you slink away into your room without anymore intervention.

While you did have work the chances of you doing it now instead of right before class was non existent. No messages from Aradia, and who knows if she is even in the room with you. According to her she can at least roam around Derse. You fall back onto your bed for a small break. As you do the scarf you forgot you were wearing flops onto your face.

The first thought that comes to mind is oh god I had this on while talking to my siblings and I didn’t even notice.

The second was this scarf smells nice. Not really like a strong perfume or anything, but a very distinct scent you can’t really place. It smells soft, and kind. Similar to the scent of a beautiful flower when it's in bloom.

Shit.

You may be infatuated Kanaya Maryam and you don’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I sort of forgot this exist...whoops, but now that I remembered and if ppl still care ill keep writing more of this. Also thanks for reading etc etc


End file.
